This invention relates to a hand-operated instrument having two opposing tines that spread apart when the device handles are squeezed. The tines are used to separate two teeth from a central tooth during certain tooth filling procedures by a dentist.
In dental filling procedures for molars and premolars, a metal matrix band is placed around the tooth to be filled. It is desirable to slightly separate the two adjacent teeth, one in front and one behind the tooth being filled. The reason for the separation is to allow the adjacent teeth to move towards the filled tooth after the filling is completed to close up the gap. This prevents food particles from being lodged in the space between the filled tooth and adjacent teeth.
Tooth decay usually occurs interproximally where the teeth touch. This decay has to be removed to stop its progress in destroying the tooth. In order to remove the decay, the part of the tooth touching the tooth next to it is removed. This area of the tooth is the mesial (forward) or distal (back) part of the tooth in the mouth. This area has to be restored to its original contour to be able to touch the adjacent tooth. This contact with the other tooth is important to maintain the health of the periodontium (tissues surrounding the tooth). If the contact is weak or there is no contact (there is a gap), food will pack down between the teeth and create infection and soreness. The contact must also be restored to its original contour to function properly. If the contact is too high on the tooth and touches only near the marginal upper ridge, the contact is less and isn""t as effective as keeping food out of the interproximal space. This instrument will help restore the proper contact down at the fullest portion of the tooth.
This invention is a dentist""s matrix contact instrument that can obtain tighter contacts within a matrix band during restoration of posterior teeth using a composite resin material. A prior invention by the present inventor for a dentist""s forceps, Ser. No. 09/861,115, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,983, disclosed a scissors-like forceps. These forceps have jaws that are perpendicular to the flat scissors handle portion of the device and therefore projected at right angles from the row of teeth that included the decayed tooth. This projection therefore prevented the forceps from engaging posterior teeth because of the limited spreading of the patient""s mouth. The positioning of these forceps is seen in FIG. 1 of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,983.